War Face
by losing-necessary-cohesion
Summary: Scar realizes Matt isn't as apathetic as she had always thought. Sorry, crappy summary. Review. Or not. Whatever floats your boat :D


_Hello! Well, I'm not really sure where I was going with this, but here it is anyway. This is set 10000 years ago, right after the first war. Scar realizes that maybe Matt isn't as apathetic as she always perceived him to be. OOC characters, but whatever. Not well written at all. Sorry, I just felt a little guilty that I've had an account for some time and never posted a story. So...probably awful, but okay. Without further ado..._

* * *

It was over. Finally.

I let a smile emerge from my lips. No more pain. The Old Ones were gone, not sure where, but hopefully for good. We had won.

I sheathed my sword. I wouldn't be needing _that_ anymore. Me and the other Gatekeepers were standing in a circle. I looked to each of their faces, from Inti's amazed expression to Flint's exhausted one to Jamie's confused face and to Matt's ever-stoic countenance. I didn't know what to say. _I'll think of something witty, impress them all at my confidence…_

"Uh….." _So much for witty._

Just then, the seemingly permanent cloud cover parted to reveal a giant, blinding orb of light floating in the sky. All of us craned our necks upward, trying to get a good look without blinding ourselves by the bedazzling luminosity. _Sunlight!_

"Is that the…" Inti asked, validating that this was, in fact, the sun we had heard and dreamed of. Matt being the only one who ever knows the answer to such questions, we all turned to him. "Tell me, what else _could _it be?" he replied. Jamie, catching on to the sarcasm in Matt's voice, retorted with, "Maybe it's an alien ship come to abduct us and kill us all." We all stared at him. _Ship? _Jamie saw the confused expression on all of our faces, and quickly explained, "That's a flying thing that people from different places use to take us away." _All righty then…_

"_Anyway,_ we should probably help to treat the wounded,"Matt said. "We're not much help just standing here, are we?" He smiled slightly. Everyone nodded. We all went our separate ways and helped in any way they could.

Later that night, all of our survivors had a feast. Flint had found some food of the advisors', so we could eat all that they wanted.

I was sitting a little away from the others. I had gotten some wine immediately, trying to forget about what had happened to Finn. I'd then sat down at a stool and stared off into the distance, tuning out the music and everything else around me. Poor Finn had fought for his life for me, for us, and it was hard to believe he was gone.

I was broken from my reverie by someone calling my name. Matt walked over to me, a huge, boyish grin on his face. _That's unusual for him, _I thought. _What happened to his usual apathy?_

"Hey!" he exclaimed and waved. I just stared at him. "Uh, Scar….you okay?" He asked, a little more hesitant. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You seem much happier than usual…" I trailed off.

"Huh?" Matt asked, looking confused. Then realization dawned on his features. "Oh! You mean when I was so indifferent to everything all the time? That was my war face. You didn't think I was always that unemotional, didya?"

"Uh…..no?" I said. Matt laughed. I could only stare. I had never heard him laugh before. It was a lovely sound, deep and musical. It was also cute the way his grin lit up his eyes. He had such pretty blue eyes… …_What the hell? _

I shook my head. He took a few steps towards me. "Scar, I know you well enough to know that something's wrong…is there something you want to talk about?" He asked tentatively.

"Matt…"I closed my eyes, then opened them again. Matt's eyebrows were furrowed together. "Scar… you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded. He brought a second stool over and sat down across from me. He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees. "What happened?" he asked timidly.

"Uhm…Well, Finn…he…he, uh…" I gulped. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Finn, who had always been the father I never had, was gone, never to return. I hung my head.

"Oh, Scar, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked you…" Matt got up from his stool and went up to me. He placed an uncertain hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with remorse and sadness.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had stood up and hugged him tightly, burying my head into his chest. I could feel tears seeping from my eyes and onto his shirt. _Damn it, I told myself I wasn't going to cry…_

Matt returned my embrace. After a few minutes I looked up, and saw that quite a lot of people were staring. I let go of him sheepishly. "Sorry…" I muttered to him. He laughed quietly. "Sometimes it's better to let all your feelings out," Matt said. "Better than keeping them trapped inside." He added, beaming.

I could feel my cheeks burning red. "But I ruined your shirt!" I protested.

"There are more important things than my shirt, Scar."


End file.
